Behind her fluorescent green eyes
by CharlieBlack13
Summary: This is a continue on after the last book, it is about Vlad and Snow's romance and their soon to be born child and they also go on an adventure to discover why Snow's eyes flash fluorescent green. there is also some side chapters on Henry's and October's romance. even while Snow is pregnant Vlad cant keep his hands off her, he tries to get sex alot but gets rejected...sometimes...
1. Chapter 1

A year after the end of last book( book 5, grade 12 kills)

Vlad is lying on his bed listening to music with his eyes closed when Snow walks in and jumps on top of Vlad. He jumps up in shock while she giggles. Snow moves so she is sitting on top of him, she leans down and kisses him then they both jump when Henry enters yelling at them to get a room. Vlad jumps so high that he knocks Snow onto the floor. "OWW!" Yelps Snow as she hit the floor. Vlad helps Snow off the floor while Henry is almost falling over laughing. "Hey hurry up dude, You ready for summer break at October's beach house?" Henry says beaming. Snow's hand intertwined with Vlad as he picks up his bag " yeah I'm ready." They leave Vlad's bordering room at storkerton uni and pile into October's truck. October is sitting in the drivers seat waiting. Snow and Vlad sit in the back, Snow leans her head on his shoulder and Vlad leans down and kisses her. A smile comes across her face, they start kissing again until Snow accidentally bites Vlad's lip. Her eyes shine fluorescent green and her fangs shoot out before she bites her mouth down to stop them. Snow's eyes turn back to normal and she blacks out.

**I am only new at writing so I would love ur opinion and if u have any ideas where u would like the story to go, I will give a hint that snow will end up pregnant and that there will be lots of romance. **


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

When Snow opens her eyes, Vlad is holding her close to his chest and he falling asleep. She watches his eyes waver before he completely falls asleep and leans his head against the door of the truck. Snow lets a smile crawl across her face at his peaceful sleeping face. She realises she is taking up the whole back seats, and sits up and gives Vlad a small kiss on the cheek. "Oh, finally awake Snow annnd Vlad finally falls asleep I have been telling him to sleep for ages but he was worried about you" says Henry who turned around to face Snow from the passenger seat. October laughs "yeah, he kept mumbling about your eyes flashing fluorescent green before you black out. You really freaked him out then" October beeps the horn and swerves around a slow sedan. Snow picks up a pillow from the floor of the car and puts it gently behind Vlad's head. She picks up another one and leans on his shoulder falling asleep staring out the window as everything flies by.

**I will continue if I can get at least one review. The next chapter is better I promise.**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Vlad wakes up too Snow shaking his shoulder saying that they had arrived at October's beach house. He sits up and rubs the sleep from his eyes and he leans and kisses Snow. Snow's tongue slides into his mouth, her hands goes behind his head and he puts his arms around her. He pulls her closer, he slides his tongue into her mouth. He pulls her on top of him, Snow giggles and continues to kiss him. Vlad's hands slide down her back and onto her ass. They are lying across the back seat and Henry bangs on the window "JUST WAIT UNTIL WE ARE INSIDE AND YOU TWO CAN HAVE A ROOM!" Snow jumps and laughs.

Vlad dumps the bags on the floor and looks at the double bed that was just for him and Snow. Just the thought made him horny. Vlad walks out to the lounge room to see out the window, October dragging Henry down the beach so they can watch the sunset. Snow walks into the room, Vlad flicks his head toward the bedroom and Snow understood. A cheeky grin comes across her face, as she walks past him she lets her hand brush on his crouch. The touch gives him a boner. Vlad walks in after her and shuts and locks the door behind him.

**I am hoping that you are enjoying the story please post what you think about my story as I would like to improve. the next part is a sex scene but if you don't like it don't read it. sorry my friend gets reviews on her fan fics about that they don't like sex scenes.**


	4. Authors note

Sorry I can't upstate for a while my computer is playing up and is wont let me but up the next chapter. but will update as soon as possible


	5. Chapter 4

Vlad turns around to see Snow lying on the double bed with a sexy look in her eye, he walks over and he smirks. Vlad crawls over the bed and climbs on top of Snow; he leans his head down and brushes his lips against her neck. Snow lets out a light moan so Vlad knows she likes it. He puts his hand on her waist, and pulls her closer. He gently rubs his groin against her as he kisses her. Snow moans in his mouth. Shepushes him off and climbs on top of him, the surprised look on Vlad's face made her giggle and she starts slowly pulling his shirt up and rubbing her hands on his abs. he had been working out since he had gone to college and man had it made a difference. Once his shirt was removed and thrown somewhere in the room Vlad began to remove her shirt slowly and sexily. He started kissing her stomach; he started at her belly button and worked his way up to the crest between her small bouncy perfect breasts. Then all of a sudden he can't take being slow anymore so he rips her bra off the throws it away. Snow gasps in shock, her erect nipples sticking up andVlad stares as this was the first time he had seen Snow without a bra on. She jumps off him, crosses her arms over her chest and turns away. Vlad sits up "I'm so sorry Snow I just couldn't help myself….i shouldn't have-"Snow interrupts him by jumping back on top of him and kissing him. "no Vlad its ok, I love u and I shouldn't have to be shy of my body with u but it's just u have been working out and getting even sexier even though I didn't think that was possible and I haven't changed…. I still have small boobs and no ass" she says with tears in her eyes. Vlad puts one hand on each side of her face "Snow ur perfect just the way u are, ur boobs are the perfect hand size" he says cupping one of her breasts in his hand "and ur ass… is the perfect size" he says putting his other hand on her ass. She leans down so her mouth is next to his ear "suck my nipples please" she whispers into his ear. Vlad's eyes widen in surprise but he had had fantasies about sucking her nipples so he didn't hesitate. He runs his thumb over her hard nipple and she lets out a light moan then Vlad pulls Snow down toward him and runs his tongue very lightly over her nipple. She moans and grabs his hair to pull him closer. Vlad starts sucking on her nipple as she arches her back and reaches down and starts to unzip Snow's jeans; she jumps up and is standing above Vlad. She can see his pants are tight around his crotch. she knew what he wanted but she wasn't ready for sex "Vlad, I know u want sex but i not quite ready but…. is it…well maybe… could I…. ummm… suck ur…. never mind" Vlad stands up and wraps his arms around her " its ok baby, I want sex but I know ur not ready I just wanted to remove those jeans so ur more comfortable and yeah… u definitely can suck my… dick… only if u want to though and ….could I….. Finger u or….. Lick u?..." Snow looks down at the huge bulge in his pants. "I think u need to remove your pants more than I do babe…. that's got to be a bit tight" she says as she unbuttons and unzips his pants and lets them fall. Vlad's penis stick up even more, Snow gets on her knees and slowly slides his underwear down and his dick sticks out and touches Snow's nose. She giggles and gives the tip of Vlad's dick a small lick and she sees his legs go a bit weak and a small moan escapes his lips. "lie down my big boy" the sexy look in Vlad's eyes brightens and he lies as Snow is about to sit down on Vlad's chest so she could suck him, he pulls down her jeans to reveal her black panties with lace around the edge. the veins in Vlad's penis flex and strain, he grabs the jeans and throws them on the floor with the rest of their clothes. Snow turns to him "u couldn't help yourself could u" she smirks "I will get u back babe" Snow sits down on his chest and lowers her face to Vlad's dick and slowly wraps her hand around the base of his penis. she starts her hand going up and down and licking the tip. Vlad is biting his lip trying to hold in the moans but failing. then Snow puts her whole mouth over his very ready and very hard dick. Vlad lets out a loud moan, his back arched and then he squirts a big load of cum into her mouth. Snow pulls her mouth away and licks her lips "damn u taste good" Vlad relaxes into the he sits up and flips Snow over so that he is on top "my turn" he says seductively while rubbing her clit through her panties. he uses his teeth to pull her panties down, he gently slides one finger into her and she lets out a moan. he starts going faster and Snow is moan lots, then he puts a second finger in. she lets out big moan, he goes even faster. going in and out soaking his fingers in her juice. Vlad puts his face to her clit, he gives her a lick and then starts tongue fucking her and Snow cummed all over Vlad's face. She jumps up "im so sorry I couldn't hold it in any longer" she ran into the bathroom. Vlad runs after her, Snow turns on the shower and runs into Vlad so he could hold her. they stood there for a while then Snow slipped out of his arms and into the shower. Vlad follows her in and washes off his face then corners her "Snow, why do u keep running away?... I know ur not ready for sex but to be honest I don't think I am either" she looks into his eyes and she smashes her lips against his and wraps her arms around his head. Snow runs her hands through his hair, he runs his tongue on her lips and she opens her mouth so they can deepen the kiss. they stay there kissing in the shower until they hear that Henry and October were back so they got out and got redressed and lay on the bed together quietly until Snow fell asleep in Vlad's arms.


	6. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5  
Vlad wakes up and Snow is sitting on the ground completely nude, which takes him by surprise but she has her back to him. He hears a slight moan come from her then he realises what she is doing and he feels a boner start to grow and push the sheets up. He can tell she is about to cum as her movements get faster and harder. After one loud moan she stops and lies down on her back. Snow looks up at Vlad who has a very aroused look in his eye, he must have been watching her as he has a huge hard on. "I'm sorry" Snow says quickly as she jumps up and grabs a blanket to cover her body. Vlad grabs the blanket and throws it away. " u can't cover up your self babe your too beautiful to be hidden behind a stupid blanket" he says as he jumps on top of her and makes sure that she falls on top and he pulls her head down and their lips connect. His hands in the small of her back, Snow pulls away from the kiss and sighs "well this UGLY and scarred body needs to be hidden after all the abuse from my dad my body is ugly and I have no boobs to show" the sad tone in her voice was very obvious and she didn't try to hide it. Vlad flips her so he was on top and his finger gently traced over each scar then his hands went to her breasts " everything about you is perfect and scars just prove that your strong and that u won't give up" tears well up in Snow's eyes then they start to glow fluorescent green before she blinks and they go back to normal. Vlad stands up and passes her the blanket back "I won't make u show urself if u don't want me to see" he says as he walks in to the bathroom and shuts the door behind him. Snow sighs and walks over to her clothes and cleans herself up a bit and gets dressed, Vlad walks out of the bathroom in some black tight swim shirts "I am going to go for a morning swim and will make breakfast when I get back" he walks out and just after he closed the door Snow broke down and cried " why am I so ugly and useless...I wish I could be better so I at least deserved Vlad...I should just die" she says sobbing and crying. She slowly pulls out her pocketknife that she always uses when she cuts herself. She puts the tip of the knife at her wrist where her hand and wrist meet then drags it along all the way up to the cress in her arm. Blood flows out and she gets lightheaded and blacks out.


End file.
